


In The Backseat

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t think we’re doing too fast do you?” Earnest blue eyes looked down into his. Tim’s hands stilling over Kon’s heaving chest as his dark blue eyes searched Kon’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Backseat

There was barely enough space to maneuver properly in the back seat of the truck but they somehow managed. The air between them was hot and humid as desperate hands roamed over familiar bodies. Rucking up shirts and tugging over denim.

 

Kon pulled Tim down closer against him, hands tightening over denim clad hips as the smaller boy straddled him. Hot lips met repeatedly, frantically - expressing an impatient hot _need_ that burned hot within them. He ran his hands up Tim’s sides, pulling his shirt further out of his jeans as he did so. He moaned softly as he felt Tim’s hands brush against a patch of revealed skin near his jeans.

 

He was confused momentarily as Tim suddenly pulled back, panting hard as he quietly asked, “You don’t think we’re doing too fast do you?” Earnest blue eyes looked down into his. Tim’s hands stilling over Kon’s heaving chest as his dark blue eyes searched Kon’s. “That maybe we should…” He searched for the right word, “…slow down?”

 

Kon gazed steadily into Tim’s eyes, a slow smile growing on his lips as he ran his hands up over Tim’s strong thighs. He let his hands come up to cup the smaller boys ass as he whispered, “Slow or fast, I just like where this is going.” His smile turned into a more serious expression as he let his hands roam up further, resting against Tim’s back as he pulled the man down closer. “We can do whatever you want. If you wanna stop then we stop.”

 

The doubt in Tim’s eyes slowly began to dissipate. Replaced with a tender shyness that made Kon want to hold the teen closer. To protect him against all the evil and bad in the world. To cradle this precious person in his arms and just love him. He brought his hands up to Tim’s face, stroking his cheeks lightly as he leaned up to kiss him gently.

 

“Do you want to stop?”, he whispered softly against pink, swollen lips.

 

There was the smallest upturn of lips as Tim murmured, “Help me take my shirt off?”

 

Kon’s returning smile was larger as he brought his hands to Tim’s, helping him pull the fabric off. “Whatever you want.” was the last thing he managed to get out before Tim kissed him and made him forget everything except the body moving in his hands.

 

Everything after that was a blur. A rush of desperate kisses, hot hands and the giddiness of having all that pale scarred skin pressed up against his. The feel of sweat slick skin rubbing against his chest, panting breaths tickling the skin of his neck and hard flesh grinding together…he felt a bit light headed all over again just thinking about it.

 

A tired but smug smirk pulled his lips up. He had just had sex with _Tim_ in the back seat of his truck. He had just talked _Robin_ out of his Bat-panties. He _rocked_.

 

Tim noticed that Kon seemed to be drifting away and whispered, “Stop thinking about me naked.”

 

Kon huffed out a small noise of amusement, “Why the hell not?” He’d have poked the boy lying over him but that would have involved entirely far too much effort.

 

Tim seemed to think the same as he mumbled into Kon’s neck, “Because then you’ll start thinking about wanting to have more sex right now. And we’re already late.”

 

Kon tightened his grip around Tim, “If we’re already late, another 20 minutes isn’t gonna kill us.”

 

The quick nip at his throat made him chuckle slightly, “I meant for cuddling!” Now he poked whatever available skin in his reach, “You pervert. You thought I meant-“

 

The smaller boy’s response was muffled, yes tinged with amusement as he replied, “Shut up.”


End file.
